


Taxi Snippet

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-21
Updated: 2001-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV show fusion challenge scene. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in MyMongoosEzine - Tales Of Many Fandoms #2 Premiered: November 21, 2001
> 
> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

**Taxi  
by Krisser**

 

“He can work here, but he needs a Washington driver’s license,” Simon DePalma told them.

Jim took Blair to the DMV.

As they walked up the stairs, Blair confided to Jim, “Well, Jim, I have been out of the country for six years……….I drove in Australia, ya know, but all their signs are different.”

“Okay, Chief, Okay…I’ll just stand over there. I know you can do it.”

Blair picked up the application and checked it over. “Give me a little help, will ya, Jim?”

“Sure, that first one, they’re just asking for your family name.”

“I only know the one Noami gave me.”

“That’s fine.” 

“Eyes?”

“Don’t put two…”

“Oh, they want color. Okay, what color are they to you?”

“Blue,” he said aloud, ‘A gorgeous blue that I could get use to,’ Jim added to himself.

“What’s all this?” Blair pointed to the next question.

“Here, let me help you. Have you experienced loss of memory, loss of consciousness, hallucinations, or confusion…?”

“Hasn’t everyone?” an innocent face and voice asked him.

Jim smiled, “Just put down no. Now you’re ready for the test, you have to do this part yourself.”

Blair turned in the application and returned to the testing area with the exam. He wrote for a while, then knew he needed help. “Psssssssst.”

Jim looked over at Blair and raised his eyebrows in question.

“What does a yellow light mean?” Blair whispered quietly.

“Slow down.” Jim whispered out of the side of his mouth.

Blair nodded, “Okay, what.. does.. a.. yellow.. light ..mean?”

Jim rolled his eyes and repeated, “Slow down.”

Blair thought the guy was suppose to have great hearing…oh well, “What …..does….. a …… yellow….. light ……mean?”

Jim whispered crisp and fast, “Slow down.”

Blair rolled his own eyes. “What…………… does……………. a ……………..yellow ……….. light …………….mean?”

Jim nearly yelled, “SLOW DOWN!”

‘Jeez, Jim,’ Blair thought to himself. Then with very clear annunciation, “What……………………. does…………………………………….. a………………………… yellow……………………………… light……………………………………. mean?”

 

Later that afternoon Jim watched a happy Blair walk out of the DMV.

“I got it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, trust me.”

“Now why do I think that those are the two most dangerous words in the English language?”

Blair shrugged as he followed Jim back to work.

 

fini


End file.
